


Let Me Pass

by Writers_Block_Killer



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Block_Killer/pseuds/Writers_Block_Killer
Summary: Harry needs to go but Draco needs payment.





	Let Me Pass

"I need you..."

"Who doesn't."

"I need you to move, please."

"No."

"Draco, you are standing in the doorway and I need to get through."

"First I require payment."

"What is it this time?"

"Just a simple kiss."

"Fine"

"***"

"***"

"That was more than a simple kiss."

"It's standard in France."

"Sure, now can I pass?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh and Potter,"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too you crazy nut."


End file.
